Toi qui manques à ma vie
by hathor2
Summary: Naruto ne veut pas chanter la chanson qu'il a tiré car elle lui fait mal à son petit coeur  je sais c'est un résumé un peu pourri mais bon, on fera avec


**Toi Qui Manques à Ma Vie**

_**Petite fic OS Song**_

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas dommage !**_

_**La chanson ne m'appartient pas non plus, pas de bol !**_

_**Chanson : Toi qui manques à ma vie - Natasha St-Pier**_

_**Résumé : Naruto ne veut pas chanter la chanson qu'il a tiré car elle lui fait mal à son petit coeur (je sais c'est un résumé un peu pourri mais bon, on fera avec ^^)**_

_**NB : Pas de Spolier !**_

_**NB 2 : C'est une petite pose par rapport à mon autre fic. J'espère que vous aimerez celle là aussi.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

C'était un soir d'hiver. L'équipe 7 avait été inviter dans un restaurant karaoké par Tsunade. Toutes les équipes de la génération de Naruto étaient présentes. Rien qu'avec eux, le restaurant été plein. Tsunade l'avait réservé afin de fêter son anniversaire avec les gens qu'elle appréciait ou aimait.

Au cours de la soirée, un homme encapuchonné rentra dans le restaurant et se mit à l'écart dans le coin bar avec les quelques clients qui avaient réussi à entrer pour profiter un peu de l'alcool et de la musique.

Personne ne porta attention à lui, bien dissimuler. Il passa sa commande et s'installa à une table cachée dans l'ombre pour observer le groupe de ninja mais un en particulier.

La fête battait son plein, chaque ninja avait du passer par la case micro et chantait devant tout le monde en suivant les paroles. Au début de la soirée, le propriétaire du restaurant avait fait circuler une urne afin que chacun puisse tirer une chanson au sort avec ordre de ne pas regarder le titre jusqu'à ce que la personne soit appeler.

Tous avaient beaucoup ri en entendant les pseudos chanteurs. Comble de la surprise mais du bonheur, pour une fois Shino se mit à rire devant tout le monde... sans avoir été empoisonné au préalable (ref zode 186 Naruto)

L'individu continuait d'observer le ninja avec un léger sourire mais ne voulut s'approcher. Il voulait juste le regarder avant de partir, juste s'imprégner de son sourire qui lui réchauffait son cœur devenu de la glace.

C'est alors que le gérant appela Naruto :

- Naruto Uzumaki, c'est à vous !

Tous applaudirent alors que le jeune homme bien qu'intimidé, donnait un sourire chaleureux mais gêner.

- Alors quelle est votre chanson ?

Naruto ouvrit la petite feuille et se retrouva stupéfier.

- Je... Je ne peux pas chanter ça..., dit-il brusquement avec un nœud à l'estomac.

- Mais pourquoi, elle est très belle.

- Naruto ? Se fit entendre Sakura inquiète de son comportement.

- Je... Je ne veux pas... C'est tout...

- Allez Naruto ! C'est pas la mer à boire ! Lança Shikamaru.

Et après de nombreuses suppliques de ses amis, il céda, mais avec un nœud encore plus gros dans l'estomac.

Il s'installa sur le tabouret, en soupirant et la chanson ainsi que les paroles apparurent aux yeux et aux oreilles de tous sur le grand écran.

A peine, commença-t-il a chanter que les autres furent stupéfait par sa belle voix.

Lui, intérieurement maudissait les dieux quels qu'ils soient de lui avoir fait tirer cette chanson. Chanson qu'il avait écouté il y a bien longtemps et qu'il connaissait du début à la fin, tellement il l'avait écouté.

Dans son coin l'autre était surpris de son comportement jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les paroles.

_Que veux-tu, le temps nous a eus  
Après ça, la vie continue  
Tu m'as fait don  
D'un sentiment d'abandon_

Ils étaient tous surpris de voir qu'ils chantaient sans regarder les paroles, les yeux fermés retenant un sentiment et serrant ses poings pour se contenir.  
_  
Et qui devient  
L'amour prison de détenus  
L'amour poison qui s'insinue  
Qui s'insinue..._

_Cette envie qui me manque  
C'est simplement toi qui manques à ma vie  
Les sentiments que je planque  
C'est simplement toi qui manques à ma vie_

C'est alors que des larmes apparurent, roulant sur ses joues, tout en gardant les yeux fermés et retenant une voix remplit de trémolos.  
_  
Chaque nuit ça me flanque  
Le sentiment que tu manques à ma vie  
Et je me fais un sang d'encre  
Pour t'écrire que tu manques à ma vie  
_

_Que veux-tu  
Le temps est venu  
De se dire "sans moi, continue"  
J'te fais cadeau  
De c'que j'ai de plus beau_

_Tout te revient  
L'amour prison de détenus  
L'amour poison qui s'insinue  
Qui s'insinue..._

Il ouvrit les yeux mais regardant vers le plafond, les yeux toujours autant noyés de larmes et ayant attrapé sa veste au niveau du cœur.

L'autre homme fut touché par les paroles de la chanson et pris une décision.

_Cette envie qui me manque  
C'est simplement toi qui manques à ma vie  
Les sentiments que je planque  
C'est simplement toi qui manques à ma vie_

_Chaque nuit ça me flanque  
Le sentiment que tu manques à ma vie  
Et je me fais un sang d'encre  
Pour t'écrire que tu manques à ma vie  
A ma vie_

La chanson pris fit, le silence régnait dans le restaurant. Naruto qu'en à lui avait baissé son regard, ses deux mains cachant son visage remplit de larmes.

C'est alors que le mystérieux homme capuchonné apparut devant lui. Tous furent surpris et ne réagirent pas sur l'instant. Naruto releva son regard rougit vers la nouvelle présente et fut surprit de voir qui c'était. Ce dernier s'approcha et déposa un baiser léger mais remplir d'amour sur celles de Naruto.

- Tu... Tu es là... Enfin...

- Désolé de t'avoir fait autant souffrir, dit-il dans un murmure.

- Mais qui êtes vous ! Fit Tsunade qui ne ressentait pas le chakra de l'individu.

Ce dernier ne l'écouta pas et enlaça tendrement Naruto.

- Viens Dobe ! On a, à discuter ! Fit-il plus fort.

- Sasuke ! firent tous.

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent l'entraver, ils disparurent, Sasuke toujours enlacer dans les bras de Naruto qui pleurait maintenant de joie.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne réapparurent que deux jours plus tard au village, ayant fait le point et Sasuke se rendant définitivement pour pourvoir être avec l'amour de sa vie.

Sasuke ne réintégrât le rang de ninja du village caché qu'une fois qu'il eut purgé sa peine de prison, plutôt légère, vue qu'il avait débarrassé le village d'Orochimaru et donné toutes les informations au sujet des meurtriers véritables de sa famille. Ces derniers ne virent pas la nouvelle année qui commençait, pendu haut et court pour trahison et génocide.

Aussi, la vie repris son cours tranquillement, le Soleil et la Lune s'étant retrouvé définitivement.

**FIN**

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? J'attends vos coms ! Bisous à tous !**


End file.
